


En teoría

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En teoría Milo es un chico fácil. En teoría Shaka es un mojigato. Pero no todas las teorías son ciertas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En teoría

**Author's Note:**

> Yo iba a hacer un drabble *10.000 palabras después*. Iba. Esta pareja me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me había animado a escribir de ellos, pero al final ¡aquí está! Un fic de ellos dos. Diría mucho sobre el fic, pero aparte de que lo escribí en pocos días y que el lemon se negó a salir, creo que de momento mejor os dejo leer oxo! Have fun!

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y sus respiraciones aún no se habían tranquilizado. Milo tomaba aire a bocanadas, con la cabeza gacha entre los hombros y los codos apoyados en el colchón.  
Shura se dejó caer a su lado, hacia arriba y cerró los ojos mientras tragaba saliva y esperaba a que sus funciones vitales volvieran a un punto de reposo.  
  
Milo suspiró después de respirar profundamente y se dejó caer en el colchón también, estirando los brazos por encima y dejándolos caer por el borde de la cama.  
  
—Eso… ha estado bien.  
  
—Sí —afirmó Shura, arreglándose los cojines para acomodarse.  
  
Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Milo, que le sonreía con pereza desde la almohada.  
  
—Vale, ha sido genial —terminó por admitir y consiguió sacarle a Shura una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
Shura le revolvió el pelo a Milo y se estiró para agarrar una botella de agua, sentándose los segundos necesarios para echar un par de tragos antes de pasársela a Milo y dejarse caer otra vez.  
Milo tomó la botella y le dio un par de tragos pequeños.  
  
—¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado que viene? —preguntó el rubio.  
  
Shura frunció el ceño y cruzó las piernas mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Es mi cumpleaños, ¿vendrás? —preguntó Milo con tono juguetón.  
  
Shura tardó unos pocos segundos en responder, pero no cambió su expresión cuando habló.  
  
—No puedo ¿Para qué me quieres allí, de todas maneras?  
  
Milo levantó la cabeza, volviendo a apoyarse en los codos y se quedó mirando la cara de Shura por unos largos quince segundos.  
¿Se lo estaba preguntando en serio? ¿No era obvio?  
  
Shura parpadeó una vez, lentamente, mirando al techo.  
  
Milo se mordió el labio inferior y dejó caer la cabeza, rascándose la nuca con una mano.  
  
—Afrodita vendrá también, no vamos a ser sólo los más jóvenes.  
  
Shura movió un poco el pie, aún sin mirar a Milo.  
  
—Y Death Mask, Aioros…  
  
Con el último nombre consiguió atraer la atención de Shura. Y vio en sus ojos un verdadero interés. Y le dolió.

* * *

Milo rodó por la cama, abriendo los brazos cuando estuvo boca arriba y suspiró tan fuerte que Camus lo catalogó de resoplido. El francés le puso los pies desnudos en el costado y le apretó con suavidad mientras seguía leyendo su libro.  
Milo empezó a patear y dar puñetazos mientras rezongaba consigo mismo.  
  
Camus cerró el libro y presionó un poquito más sus pies contra Milo.  
  
—Estupendo, ahora has pasado a las fases de ira y negociación al mismo tiempo —le dijo, apartando el libro a un lado.  
  
Milo se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Camus y abrazándose a la almohada, estrangulándola con piernas y brazos.  
Musitó algo, pero Camus negó con la cabeza, recordándole que con la cara sobre la almohada no podía entender nada de lo que le decía.  
  
—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó después de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
—Y volvemos a la negación.  
  
Milo le tiró la almohada y giró otra vez. Camus no la esquivó, parándola con una mano y dejándola sobre sus muslos.  
  
—Deja de ponerte modo psicólogo conmigo.  
  
El francés se encogió de hombros y se recolocó un poco las gafas.  
  
—¡Pero es verdad, siempre me pasa lo mismo! —Milo se incorporó, sentándose en el colchón y abrió los brazos, mirando el techo— ¿¡Por qué!?  
  
Se dejó caer hacia atrás y empezó a jugar con los botones que cerraban la parte superior de su camiseta.  
  
—¿Por qué no me quiere nadie de vuelta? ¿Por qué siempre me dejan?  
  
Se desabrochó un par de botones y se mordió una de las esquinas del corte delantero de la camiseta, estirando y mirando a Camus con ojos de borrego.  
Camus suspiró al ver como Milo jugaba con el borde de la camiseta, levantándolo y bajándolo todo el rato.  
  
—Eso te pasa porque te das demasiada prisa en quitarte la ropa y la gente se olvida del resto —le explicó sin cambiar la expresión del rostro.  
  
—Mentira —dijo Milo soltando el trozo de tela que tenía en la boca para agarrar después la costura del borde entre sus dientes.  
  
Los perfectos abdominales de Milo quedaron a la vista, moviéndose bajo la piel mientras su dueño arqueaba un poco la espalda, buscando una posición más cómoda.  
Camus señaló la exposición de piel desnuda con la mano abierta.  
  
—Tengo calor —explicó Milo.  
  
—Estamos en Noviembre.  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de oreja a oreja, revolcándose por las sábanas de Camus, que rió suavemente y lo volvió a tocar con un pie.  
  
—Quita ese pie lleno de dedos —se quejó Milo, rodando para alejarse esta vez.  
  
Camus se rió un poco más.  
  
—Eres interesante, Milo. No creo que el problema sea que tu personalidad no le guste a nadie —empezó Camus, intentando animar a su amigo—. Si te dejaras conocer más…  
  
—Si yo me dejo conocer. Pero al final, nadie quiere quedarse conmigo.  
  
Camus rodó los ojos y habló con un poquito más de fuerza en sus palabras.  
  
—Si te interesa alguien, la próxima vez, hazte amigo suyo primero y luego ya le enseñas los músculos.  
  
Milo movió un poco la cabeza, apartando su pelo ondulado de en medio antes de buscar los ojos de Camus. Lo miró por unos largos segundos, mientras Camus le devolvía la mirada, serio.  
  
—Si me hago amigo primero, luego ya no me ven como nada más —habló con bajo volumen antes de agregar más bajito todavía—. Como tú.  
  
Camus apretó los labios y frunció un poquito las cejas. Milo rodó para ponerse boca abajo en la cama y se arrastró hacia Camus, levantó una mano y le peinó las cejas con un pulgar. Le pasó el mismo pulgar por la mejilla.  
  
—Milo… —murmuró Camus.  
  
Milo apartó el pelo rojo de la mejilla de Camus y le agarró de la barbilla, mirándole con seriedad antes de empezar a sacar los labios hacia fuera poco a poco. Camus levantó las dos cejas esta vez. Milo le imitó, pero las bajó y subió varias veces mientras le hacía ruiditos sugestivos.  
Camus manoteó para quitarse a Milo de encima mientras se reían los dos.  
Terminaron cayéndose al suelo y en un enredo de brazos y piernas, Camus alcanzó la almohada que había tenido sobre los muslos y la estampó en la dirección general de Milo.  
  
—Ow, ouch… ¡me rindo, me rindo! —exclamó Milo entre risas y cuando los dos se tranquilizaron un poco agregó— ¿Vendrás a mi cumpleaños?  
  
—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

—No sé, para mí que le gusta Aioros —explicó Milo mientras se llevaba la pajita a la boca y bebía de su té helado.  
  
Shaka frunció el ceño, escuchando como el aire se colaba en la pajita cuando su auto-invitado se acabó la bebida y el choque del vaso contra la mesita baja. Se imaginaba a Milo desparramado en el cojín frente a él, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y expresión cansada, tal vez confundida.  
Por lo menos su cosmos no parecía tan alterado como la última vez que le pasó exactamente lo mismo.  
  
—¿Y van a ir los dos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros y enredó un mechón de su cabello en un dedo. Se inclinó hacia delante antes de contestar.  
  
—Eso parece.  
  
—¿Y no te importa?  
  
Milo hizo una mueca que Shaka no pudo ver, pero oyó el chasquido de su lengua contra el paladar y la manera en que tomó aire de más. El suspiro fue corto y las uñas de Milo rascaban algo, probablemente su nuca.  
  
—Sí que me importa, duele, pero… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo del Templo de Virgo— No sé, le deseo lo mejor.  
  
Shaka frunció el ceño otra vez, sólo un poquito, pero de forma evidente.  
  
—¿No será incómodo? Apenas hace un par de días te acostabas con él —empezó a razonar Shaka.  
  
—Créeme, lo sé.  
  
—¿Con Aioros no te acostaste también?  
  
Milo se atragantó con el aire y tosió un par de veces para después gruñir de forma aguda, obviamente no complacido con que le recordaran aquel dato.  
  
—De eso ya hace tiempo —se excusó, volviendo a jugar con su pelo.  
  
—¿Cuántos van? —interrogó Shaka.  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros otra vez.  
  
—No sé, no los cuento ¿Importa?  
  
Shaka levantó la barbilla, pensando que sí, importaba. Y que probablemente Milo le estaba mintiendo y sabía perfectamente con cuantos y quienes se había ido a la cama.  
  
—Deberías de dejar esa actitud, sólo te haces daño.  
  
Milo resopló, exasperado.  
  
—¿Qué actitud? No es ninguna actitud, me enamoro y…  
  
—No tengo claro que eso sea amor —insistió Shaka—. Y no creo que sea sano.  
  
Milo señaló a Shaka con una dedo, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
  
—¡Já! ¡Sí que lo es! No me acostaría con nadie que no amara —afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez.  
  
—En teoría —rebatió Shaka—. ¿Eso es lo que crees?  
  
—No, eso es lo que es.  
  
Después de la pequeña discusión los dos relajaron sus posturas, intentando tranquilizar sus pulsaciones, que habían ido acelerándose sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta.  
Shaka volvió a levantar la barbilla, junto con una ceja.  
  
—¿Has venido sólo a contarme tu nuevo fracaso o hay algo más?  
  
Milo rodó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente, rascándose la cabeza.  
  
—Mi cumpleaños es en unos días y pienso celebrarlo. Tal vez podrías dejar tu Templo y juntarte con nosotros, los mortales, estar un rato. Ya sabes.  
  
—Me estás invitando —aclaró Shaka.  
  
—Sí —dijo Milo, pensando en algo que añadir para animar a Shaka a que asistiera—. Podrías venir a observar el comportamiento de la gente normal. Así luego tienes de qué quejarte.  
  
Shaka sabía que Milo estaba sonriendo, lo notaba en su tono de voz.  
  
—Igual se te ocurren ideas para mejorar el mundo. Será divertido.  
  
Milo se inclinó hacia Shaka, esperando su decisión. Pero Shaka negó con la cabeza lentamente. Milo suspiró de nuevo.  
  
—Bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo —se quejó con tono ligero, empezando a levantarse—. Pues no sé qué haces tú para celebrar, pero yo voy a emborracharme hasta las cejas.  
  
—Eso lo vas a hacer para no tener que ver a Shura detrás de Aioros.  
  
Milo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras tomaba el vaso donde había estado su té helado.  
  
—Gracias por el apoyo, necesitaba que me lo recordaras, casi se me había olvidado.  
  
—Cínico —le acusó Shaka, levantando el rostro hacia donde sabía que estaba Milo.  
  
—Como eso es una novedad… Me voy, dejaré el vaso en la cocina.  
  
Shaka cabeceó y volvió a su posición para seguir meditando, como había estado haciendo hasta que Milo le había interrumpido. Y pensó en él.

* * *

La noche no había ido mal, pero tampoco demasiado bien. Milo había querido evitar a Shura, pero Camus le había recordado que debía afrontarlo si quería perdonar y seguir adelante con su vida.  
Milo se juró quemarle todos los libros de psicología cuando Camus no estuviera mirando. De todas maneras, le hizo caso. Y aunque dolía sonreír mientras aceptaba el regalo de Shura se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando, al verle hablando con Aioros allá a lo lejos, notó que la pequeña sonrisa que ahora afloraba en sus labios era sincera. Un poco triste, pero sincera.  
  
Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a pasar una gran noche porque, como siempre, lo iba a superar. Bebió, bailó, hizo bromas y se sintió el centro de atención. Tal vez un poquito demasiado. De todo.  
Así que, en busca de aire fresco y un poco de descanso, salió de su Templo hacia la negrura de la noche.  
  
Apoyó el hombro en una de las columnas y miró hacia el cielo raso, lleno de estrellas. Se frotó un codo y dejó casi todo su peso caer sobre su costado. Apenas notaba el frío y sabía que tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Le dolían un poco los pies y las piernas en general, pero nada que no pudiera soportar y de pronto tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, aunque no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Suspiró y una voz le llamó desde atrás.  
  
—Milo… —canturreó Aioria, probablemente igual de bebido que él.  
  
Milo levantó una mano y saludó, moviéndose para recargar la espalda en la columna y mirar hacia su amigo, que venía a buen paso desde el interior de su Templo.  
  
—Ese es mi nombre —contestó él.  
  
Aioria estaba riéndose un poquito y casi se tropezó con sus propios pies, lo que hizo que esta vez se riera Milo.  
  
—Casi te caes.  
  
—Santo de las obviedades —dijo Aioria antes de rodar los ojos y reír.  
  
Aioria apoyó la mano con la palma abierta al lado de la cabeza de Milo, en la columna.  
  
—¡Uh! —gritó— Aquí hace frío.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Milo antes de encogerse de hombros— No sé, siempre tengo calor.  
  
Milo agarró la parte de abajo de su camiseta, moviéndola para crear un poco de corriente encima de su piel. Aioria miró con fijación como los músculos sobre la pelvis de Milo aparecían y desaparecían con el movimiento de su camiseta. Se relamió los labios antes de apoyar la otra mano al otro lado de la cabeza de Milo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.  
  
—Dime, Milo —empezó, acercando sus labios al oído de este—. ¿Por qué será que tú y yo no nos hemos acostado?  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros. Y luego se rió un poquito, notando el calor subiendo desde su entrepierna hasta su cara, provocándole un escalofrío después.  
  
—No sé —respondió, sabiendo que era una mentira.  
  
Aioria le besó la mejilla antes de susurrar contra sus labios.  
  
—Déjame que te haga otro regalo, uno que no vas a olvidar.  
  
Milo se rió antes de callar al notar los labios de Aioria presionando contra los suyos. Milo intentó incorporarse un poco y llevó sus manos hasta la cadera de Aioria, agarrándose de allí. Cerró los ojos y contestó el beso.  
La suave barba mal afeitada del ateniense raspaba contra su barbilla y Milo respiró por la nariz antes de lamerle los labios y reírse otra vez al notar que Aioria se sobresaltaba. Aioria gruñó un poco antes de mordisquearle los labios y Milo gimió, frotando las palmas por los abdominales de Aioria hacia sus pectorales.  
  
Objetivamente, Aioria besaba bien, pero Milo no notaba la misma sensación de euforia que había sentido con los besos torpes de Hyoga, o las manos demasiados rudas de Kanon.  
Se le hizo extraño recordar viejos amores cuando estaba besando a alguien más. Su corazón dio un vuelco y empujó a Aioria suavemente por los hombros, abriendo los ojos cuando sus labios se separaron.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Aioria, incrédulo de que Milo estuviera reaccionando así.  
  
Milo le dedicó una sonrisa ebria de disculpa y le frotó la cabeza a Aioria, revolviéndole el pelo.  
  
—Gracias —dijo antes de escabullirse de entre los brazos de Aioria y volver a trompicones hacia su fiesta de cumpleaños—. ¡No lo olvidaré!  
  
Movió la mano aún dándole la espalda a Aioria, intentando sacudirse la sensación de que algo iba mal y mirándolo por el lado bueno.  
  
Aioria se quedó allí, pestañeando y viendo como Milo se le escapaba. ¿No que era un chico fácil?

* * *

—¡Te lo dije!  
  
Shaka no había esperado recibir una visita de Milo al día siguiente de su fiesta de cumpleaños y menos tan pronto, antes de mediodía.  
  
—¿Te acabas de despertar? —preguntó Shaka, dejando de levitar poco a poco y dejando que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.  
  
—¡Sí! —gritó Milo.  
  
—¿Y has venido aquí?  
  
—… sí.  
  
Shaka señaló con la barbilla el camino que llevaba a la cocina.  
  
« _Desayuna._ » escuchó Milo en su mente antes de que Shaka empezara a levitar de nuevo.  
  
Una ligera aura dorada rodeaba el cuerpo del Santo de Virgo y Milo bufó.  
  
No tardó mucho en volver, arrastrando un cojín para sentarse junto a Shaka y una manta que había puesto sobre sus hombros. Llevaba una taza de café en una mano y ya se había comido una tostada en la cocina.  
Tenía el pelo desordenado, la ropa arrugada de haber dormido con ella y sus ojeras debían de hacerle competencia a las de Kanon.  
  
Aunque nada de eso importaba, porque Shaka no lo iba a ver.  
  
Milo tiró el cojín delante de Shaka y se dejó caer encima de él, dio un trago al café y dejó la taza en la mesita que había aparecido al lado de Shaka mientras él iba y venía para conseguir algo de comida que activara su organismo.  
  
Shaka hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándole a hacer todo lo que ya había hecho.  
  
—Ponte cómodo —habló con tono neutro, aunque Milo sabía que probablemente estaba molesto—. ¿Y qué era tan importante para que vinieras a visitarme en vez de contactarme por otros medios?  
  
Milo se quejó un poco entre dientes y ajustó mejor la manta alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
—Tenía razón, mi teoría era cierta.  
  
—¿Qué teoría? —preguntó Shaka, sintiéndose un poco perdido y sin gustarle ni un poquito la sensación.  
  
Milo tardó un poco en contestar, dejándole tiempo a Shaka para que sacara sus propias conclusiones, pero al final habló.  
  
—Sí que es amor.  
  
—Oh, eso.  
  
Milo frunció el ceño y se concentró en volver a beber de su café, aplacando la furia con el sabor amargo.  
  
—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?  
  
—Pues verás —empezó a explicar— A… alguien en mi fiesta se me acercó y me besó, pero no era correcto. No se sentía bien.  
  
—Besaría mal —aventuró Shaka.  
  
—No, besaba bien. De hecho muy bien. Mucho mejor que mucha gente con la que me he besado.  
  
—No necesito detalles… —intentó cortarle Shaka.  
  
—Pues no preguntes —replicó Milo.  
  
—No he preguntado, he opinado.  
  
—Pues no opines —dijo Milo, frunciendo el ceño un poco más antes de darle otro trago al café.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Shaka apretaba un poco más los párpados y los labios, intentando no tener en cuenta la salida de Milo porque probablemente aún estaba un poco borracho.  
  
—¡Es porque no le quiero! —dijo Milo al final, con una sonrisa radiante— ¡Todo el mundo me dice que soy una puta, pero no vendo mi cuerpo! ¡Entrego mi amooooor!  
  
Milo agarró la taza con las dos manos y se rió con ganas.  
  
—Milo, para —ordenó Shaka cuando empezó a notar que sus risas no eran de diversión, sino amargas—. Para.  
  
Milo tomó aire con un sonido húmedo y tosió un par de veces antes de dejar de reír.  
  
—Ya ves, nadie mira más allá de mis músculos.  
  
En el silencio que vino después, Shaka chirrió los dientes y Milo dejó la taza vacía en la mesita, dejando caer la manta a su alrededor y apoyándose en las manos, arqueando un poco la espalda.  
  
—No digas eso. No es cierto.  
  
—Sí que lo es —dijo Milo, quitándole importancia moviendo la mano antes de volver a apoyarla en el suelo—. Los únicos que me quieren lo hacen como amigo.  
  
—No es verdad —repitió Shaka.  
  
Milo le miró con un ligero interés.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien a quien le guste?  
  
—Sí —afirmó.  
  
—¿Románticamente? —profundizó Milo, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Después de unos segundos de silencio tirante y de que los hombros de Shaka se tensaran, Milo continuó con sus preguntas.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—Yo.  
  
Milo parpadeó, su boca se abrió poco a poco antes de formular nuevos interrogantes.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
  
Shaka asintió con un movimiento de cabeza claro y decidido, sin ninguna duda, lo que sacó una carcajada incrédula de la garganta de Milo.  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
  
Milo se incorporó un poco, pensando en todas las veces que había ido a quejarse de sus infortunios amorosos a Shaka. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no invitara a Shura si él no le había echado de su Templo todas aquellas veces? ¿No había sido incómodo para él oírle hablar de sus intereses románticos?  
¿Qué era, idiota? ¿El idiota más cercano a los dioses?  
  
O tal vez, justamente porque sabía de lo que estaba hablando, se lo había propuesto.  
  
Antes de que sus pensamientos se desarrollasen más, Shaka habló con la misma certeza con la que lo hacía siempre.  
  
—Porque no somos compatibles —declaró, simplemente.  
  
Y Milo se sintió ofendido.  
  
—¿Qué mierda es esa? ¿Quieres decir que te gusto pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para tí, o qué?  
  
Shaka arrugó un poco la nariz y chistó. Milo se ofendió un poquito más. El hindú negó con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisita se asomaba en sus labios.  
  
—Sólo tú llegarías a esa conclusión —murmuró antes de hablar más alto—. No es eso, sólo creo que no somos compatibles.  
  
Milo se levantó del cojín y señaló a Shaka. Dejó de señalarlo. Se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta con la mano en la barbilla y volvió a acercarse a Shaka.  
  
—Te demostraré que eso no es cierto —casi le amenazó—. Te lo demostraré.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para irse y un minuto después volvió disculpándose para llevarse la manta, el cojín y la taza, como siempre hacía.  
Y cuando estuvo solo, Shaka se rió.

* * *

Milo suspiró por cuarta vez, ahora más alto que nunca. Tanto que casi parecía un berrido.  
Camus rodó los ojos y le tiró un algodón a la cabeza.  
  
—¡Ay! ¡Nos atacan! —gritó mientras se dejaba caer del sofá al suelo— ¡Auh! Mierda, ahora sí que me he hecho daño.  
  
—Idiota… —acusó Camus, entre risitas flojas.  
  
Milo le tiró el algodón de vuelta, que aterrizó limpiamente sobre el regazo de Camus. El francés musitó un gracias mientras Milo se volvía a trepar al sofá.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó muy a su pesar, sabiendo que Milo necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo.  
  
—¿Por qué me debería pasar algo?  
  
Camus le miró de reojo con cara de incredulidad. Frunció un poquito más el ceño y Milo pensó que sus cejas despeinadas parecían las antenitas de una mariquita. Milo se rió de forma nerviosa y Camus le tiró otro algodón.  
  
—Vale, vale… sí, me pasa algo. Pero no te pongas psicólogo conmigo —gimió Milo, escondiendo la cabeza en un cojín.  
  
Camus volvió a concentrar sus ojos en las uñas de sus pies.  
  
—Bien, consejo de amigo. Ahora dime que te pasa y acabemos con tus suspiros de una vez.  
  
—Te ponen nervioso, ¿eh? —picó Milo, retorciéndose en el sofá, culebreando para acercarse más a la silla en la que Camus tenía apoyados los pies.  
  
—Sí —admitió.  
  
Milo se enfurruñó un poco, mascullando algo sobre lo poco divertido que era su amigo. Se ganó una mirada de soslayo y aunque se cubrió la cabeza con un cojín, Camus no perdió su tiempo atacándole con la artillería.  
Cuando las cosas se volvieron a calmar, Milo se asomó desde abajo del cojín, fijándose en como Camus ponía toda su atención en las uñas de sus pies, pintándolas de rojo.  
  
Se acomodó, poniendo sus brazos cruzados encima del cojín y la barbilla encima de los brazos.  
  
—Es Shaka —anunció.  
  
—¿Qué pasa ahora con Shaka? —interrogó Camus sin mirar a Milo, pero levantando una de sus cejas.  
  
Milo ladeó la cabeza y miró al techo, entrompando sus labios antes de seguir hablando. Se encogió un poco de hombros.  
  
—No sé, no tengo claro si me quiere.  
  
Camus dejó caer sus hombros y alejó el pincel del pintauñas de sus dedos. Levantó la cabeza para observar a Milo.  
  
—¿No fue él el que se declaró? —recordó.  
  
—Bueno, sí…  
  
—Sí, ¿pero? —preguntó Camus, metiendo el pincel del pintauñas en su botecito— ¿Es que no te dice lo guapa que estás?  
  
Milo reaccionó agarrando el cojín y levantándolo con una mano, pero no lo tiró. No quería crear una guerra de los mil días con Camus si por equivocación le manchaba el suelo con la laca de uñas. Dejó el cojín en su sitio y gateó hacia Camus.  
  
—Tú sí que estás guapa —renegó, ganándose otra nueva tanda de risitas—. Anda, trae eso que siempre te manchas los dedos y me toca limpiártelos a mí.  
  
Milo le arrebató el pintauñas a Camus y esperó a que extendiera los dedos de sus manos para empezar a pintárselas con experiencia y precisión.  
Unos minutos después volvió a hablar.  
  
—Es que es como antes. No es que nuestra relación haya cambiado en algo. Voy más a visitarle, eso sí —hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de pintar la última uña—. A veces parece que lo saque de quicio más fácilmente, no lo entiendo.  
  
—Eso es porque se relaja más alrededor de tí, baja las defensas —aportó Camus entre suaves soplidos.  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca para dar a entender que era posible que fuera así.  
  
—Es una manera de verlo. Bueno, eso ya está —señaló los dedos de Camus con la cabeza—. Mañana estarán perfectas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
Milo sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. Sus colmillitos se asomaban con picardía y sus ojos brillaban traviesos. Camus rodó los ojos, pero terminó por reírse un poco, esperando aún con los dedos extendidos a que se acabara de secar la pintura.  
  
Camus miró un par de veces de reojo hacia Milo antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.  
  
—Milo… —llamó su atención primero— ¿Es posible que te estés enamorando de él?  
  
Milo le miró, parpadeó un par de veces y su espalda se envaró, notó las mejillas colorearse ligeramente y se rascó la nuca.  
  
—No lo sé.  
—Te vas a enfriar —advirtió Shaka, pero Milo se revolcó por el suelo, chupando el frío con su cuerpo.  
  
—Eso pretendo —se quejó antes de apoyarse en los codos y poner su cara encima de sus puños—. Tengo calor.  
  
Shaka levantó una ceja y acabó por negar con la cabeza. Milo siempre tenía calor, era un caso perdido.  
  
—Shaka… —murmuró Milo, ladeando un poco la cabeza— ¿Aún me quieres?  
  
El hindú frunció el ceño tan lentamente que Milo se entretuvo enrollando uno de sus rizos con un dedo varias veces antes de que el efecto completo de la mueca se fijara en sus facciones.  
  
—Por supuesto —Shaka parecía un poco ofendido por las palabras de Milo—. ¿He hecho algo que te haga pensar lo contrario?  
  
Milo se encogió de un hombro, sus ojos prendados de los cambios suaves en la expresión facial de Shaka.  
  
—No lo sé, no lo tengo claro —dejó caer las dos manos hacia delante y se movió un poco, buscando otro punto del suelo más fresco—. A veces pienso que es todo mentira y me lo dijiste para que dejara de fijarme en más gente.  
  
—Milo, tienes un serio problema con las conspiraciones —regañó Shaka.  
  
—No es mi culpa, es culpa de Saga —acusó el griego, empezando a sentarse en el suelo y acercándose a Shaka—. A mi me gusta pensar que hay bondad en todas las personas, pero el mundo está empeñado en hacerme creer lo contrario.  
  
Esta vez Shaka no movió ni un músculo y Milo se imaginó los puntos suspensivos flotar alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó serio mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
  
Shaka negó con la cabeza y suspiró bajito.  
  
—Lo de Saga es un caso especial.  
  
Milo se echó hacia atrás, recargando su peso en las palmas sobre el suelo. Estiró las piernas, dejando los pies peligrosamente cerca de Shaka.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado que estuviste con él —dijo Shaka, despacio y con tono neutro.  
  
Milo dejó salir el aire de golpe por la nariz. Acercó un pie a Shaka, rozando su rodilla con él. La cabeza de Shaka se movió hacia allí y su rodilla se sacudió sorprendida. Milo se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
—¿Cómo quieres que sepa si me quieres si ni me tocas? —preguntó Milo, lamentándose y cambiando de tema.  
  
—Yo demuestro mi amor en un nivel más intelectual —aleccionó Shaka, moviendo su rostro para encarar a Milo—. Ya te advertí de que no éramos compatibles.  
  
Milo se rascó el labio inferior con los dientes antes de dar un golpe con un puño en la palma de la mano contraria.  
  
—¡Ah! —exclamó— ¿Entonces haces el amor con las palabras?  
  
Shaka volvió a quedarse muy quieto, en tensión, antes de arrugar sus cejas un poco.  
  
—Yo no he dicho eso, estás distorsionando lo que digo.  
  
Milo se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirándose en el suelo antes de empezar a reír. Shaka apretó los labios para no insultarle.

* * *

El día era especialmente caluroso para ser finales de marzo, pero no era insoportable. El coliseo estaba lleno de aspirantes y maestros y el Patriarca tenía sus ojos puestos en un par de alumnos especialmente prometedores.  
Mu y Milo estaban allí para supervisar su entrenamiento y decidir si ya estaban preparados para recibir sus armaduras. Bueno, al menos Mu sí que estaba allí para ello porque parecía que Milo estaba ahí para observar las nubes y suspirar.  
  
—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Mu— ¿Llamo a Camus?  
  
Milo no respondió, aún con los ojos fijos entreabiertos fijos en el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar.  
  
—Milo… ¡Milo! —le llamó, sacudiendo su hombro.  
  
—¿Eh, qué? —Milo miró a su alrededor antes de fijarse en Mu— ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Dale recuerdos a mi abuelo —dijo Mu entre risitas.  
  
—¿Perdona? —Milo parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza.  
  
—Estabas en Lemuria, como mínimo.  
  
Milo puso una mano en la mejilla de Mu y le apartó la cara.  
  
—Muy gracioso, últimamente estás muy gracioso tú. Deja de verte con Aioria, se te pega el mal gusto en las bromas.  
  
Mu agarró la mano de Milo para apartarla de su cara, pero la estrechó un poco entre sus dedos antes de soltarla.  
  
—En serio, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Milo parpadeó lentamente, mirando sus propios dedos antes de entrelazarlos. Negó con la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada escrutadora de Mu.  
  
—No realmente —giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, con una sonrisita pequeña y la mirada gacha—, perdón, no estoy muy concentrado.  
  
Milo se rascó la nuca y se ahuecó un poco el pelo, mirando hacia delante, cruzando los brazos y haciendo lo mejor que pudo el trabajo para el que había ido ahí.  
Aún así, el lenguaje corporal de Milo le decía que estaba triste. Y Mu pensó que era hora de hacer algo.  
—Hoy he estado en el Coliseo —explicó Mu, yendo directo al grano y sentándose delante de Shaka en la misma posición que él.  
  
—¿Es por los aspirantes? —preguntó Shaka, sin dejar de levitar— ¿Quieres que averigüe algo sobre ellos?  
  
Mu negó con la cabeza antes de decir un claro y fuerte no.  
  
—No hace falta.  
  
—¿Entonces qué te trae hasta mi Templo?  
  
Mu tomó aire, ya se había convencido de que esto era lo mejor antes de venir, así que ahora no iba a flaquear, no iba a fallar en su empresa.  
  
—Estaba de observador con Milo.  
  
Shaka levantó una ceja poco a poco y dejó de levitar lentamente. Su pelo se posó sobre sus hombros en una cascada dorada cayendo por su espalda cuando su cosmos dejó de hacerlo flotar.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Milo? —preguntó, aparentemente desinteresado.  
  
—No sé, dímelo tú. Estaba muy ido. ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?  
  
—¿Por qué debería?  
  
Mu esperó unos segundos, observando la reacción de Shaka buscando pesquisas que le indicaran si sus sospechas eran ciertas.  
  
—Bueno, últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.  
  
—Es una pobre alma descarriada que viene en busca de mi sabiduría —explicó Shaka, su cuerpo volviendo a brillar dorado como su cosmos, sin llegar a levitar—. Siempre ha sido así.  
  
—Hablas mucho de Milo —declaró Mu y Shaka dejó todo intento de volver a su meditación, sus músculos en tensión—. Y no, Milo no me ha dicho nada.  
  
Shaka tragó saliva despacio y levantó la barbilla, controlando su respiración. Mu tomó aire y miró hacia un costado antes de ladear la cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos.  
  
—Me duele Shaka, me duele que no me hayas dicho nada tú a mí. ¿Tenéis algo, verdad?  
  
Shaka no contestó, pero todo su cuerpo daba señales de estar a la defensiva, si sabías donde buscar.  
Mu se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó el entrecejo con el dedo corazón.  
  
—Como sea —suspiró cansado—, pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho, en algún momento. Creía que éramos amigos.  
  
—Y lo somos —Shaka estiró el brazo, poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Mu y apretando un poco antes de soltarle y volver a su posición habitual.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, dejando que la revelación se asentara en sus mentes antes de decir nada más.  
  
—¿Y las cosas van bien? —terminó por preguntar Mu.  
  
—Sí —dijo Shaka, porque así lo pensaba.  
  
Iban tan bien como podían ir. Teniendo en cuenta que realmente no había nada.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Mu.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Milo parecía triste.  
  
Shaka apretó los labios y notó la garganta seca antes de preguntar.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Y me juego la trenza que es por tu causa.  
  
Shaka levantó una ceja.  
  
—¿Llevas trenza?  
  
—Sí, pero no estamos hablando de mi trenza, estamos hablando de tu relación con Milo.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Podríamos hablar de tu trenza ¿Desde cuando la llevas, hay algún motivo especial? ¿Es por alguien?  
  
Mu se volvió a frotar el puente de la nariz antes de suspirar.  
  
—Bien, te contaré todo sobre mi trenza, pero primero escucha esto —Mu plantó su palma en el suelo, entre los dos, inclinándose un poco hacia Shaka—. Una relación es cosa de los que estén implicados, pero si quieres que avance uno tiene que ceder por el otro hasta encontrarse en un punto intermedio.  
  
Shaka levantó un poco la barbilla y levantó un poco más la misma ceja, en un gesto inquisitivo.  
  
—Sé que eres orgulloso y sé que no cedes porque crees que tienes razón en todo, pero ten claro que si sólo una persona dá y no recibe nada a cambio, al final se va a cansar. Hay quienes se enfadan y quienes se ponen tristes.  
  
Se quedaron callados unos segundos antes de que Shaka rompiera el silencio.  
  
—Es que siempre tengo la razón.  
  
—Entonces sabrás que Milo es de los que se ponen tristes.  
  
Y Shaka apretó los labios porque lo sabía a la perfección.

* * *

Shaka dejó pasar unos días, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Mu en su mente. Había mucha verdad y buenas intenciones en lo que le decía, pero él no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar todo aquello.  
Ninguna opción le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Milo llevaba tres días sin visitarle. Tal vez era culpa suya por haberle dicho que necesitaba meditar para acumular cosmos después de su última misión, así que decidió ser, por una vez, el que diera el paso adelante.  
  
Llamó suavemente a Milo, tocando el cosmos del griego con el suyo propio, apenas un roce. Diez minutos después la respiración agitada de Milo le llegaba desde la puerta de la habitación en la que meditaba.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre? —preguntó Milo acercándose a él.  
  
—Quería verte —explicó Shaka.  
  
—¿Ah, sí?  
  
Milo parecía sorprendido pero contento y a Shaka le dolió que así fuera. Palmeó el suelo delante de él y escuchó como Milo se dejaba caer en el suelo justo donde le había indicado.  
  
—Acércate más.  
  
Pasaron unos cinco segundos antes de que Milo se moviera, pero lo hizo, apenas uno o dos centímetros.  
  
—Más.  
  
Esta vez se dio más prisa en acercarse, chocando sus piernas con las de Shaka.  
  
—Más —ordenó Shaka, estirando un poco el cuello hacia un lado.  
  
—No puedo acercarme más.  
  
—Sí puedes.  
  
Milo ahogó un par de ruidos guturales mientras movía las rodillas y arrastraba el culo por el suelo. Sus piernas envolvieron la figura de Shaka y puso sus manos en los muslos del hindú mientras se acababa de asentar.  
  
Shaka encogió un poco las piernas y levantó las manos, apoyando las palmas en los pectorales de Milo, que se sobresaltó un poco, pero su corazón volvió a latir, fuerte y constante, después del susto.  
Movió las manos hacia arriba, atrapó el cuello entre sus dedos finos y situó la mandíbula con sus pulgares.  
  
—Shaka, ¿qué…? —preguntó Milo, pero su interrogante murió en los labios cuando vio que Shaka se inclinaba hacia él.  
  
Cerró los ojos antes de que los labios de Shaka le acallaran definitivamente, con un beso apretado, firme pero no exigente.  
Milo contuvo la respiración hasta que Shaka se apartó, intentando recuperar los latidos que había perdido mientras había durado el beso.  
  
Aspiró aire como si Shaka le hubiese robado el aliento y sus pestañas aletearon como mariposas en primavera.  
  
—¿Por qué…? —preguntó a media voz— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
  
—Aún no estoy seguro de que seamos compatibles —aclaró Shaka mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Milo con los pulgares—, pero eres tan tonto que tengo que recordarte que te quiero.  
  
Shaka no iba a añadir que no quería perder el interés de Milo. Tampoco iba a añadir que había decidido hablar su lenguaje de besos y caricias por una vez, aún sin estar convencido de que era la mejor opción.  
Y se sorprendió cuando Milo levantó una de sus manos para acariciar los dedos de Shaka y le contestó con una carcajada clara y sonora, festiva. Él creía que se iba a enfadar por llamarle tonto.

* * *

—Creo que va a llover —dijo Camus de repente, después de minutos de silencio entre los dos.  
  
Milo se acomodó mejor en el suelo, estirando las piernas, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro y mirando hacia el cielo encapotado. La corteza del árbol raspó su espalda, aún a través de la camiseta. Arrugó la nariz.  
  
—Nah, aún le queda un rato.  
  
Se quedaron callados un poco más antes de que Camus señalara una formación de nubes de tormenta que viajaban a gran velocidad.  
  
—Espera a que choquen esas nubes con las que ya están aquí.  
  
Milo entrelazó los dedos y los coló entre sus muslos, siguiendo los nubarrones con los ojos.  
Arrugó la nariz otra vez.  
  
—Ciclones.  
  
—Borrascas —añadió Camus.  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—¿Quién los entiende?  
  
El francés levantó una ceja y Milo juraría que se le habían hinchado las aletas de la nariz. Se rió un poco y sacudió la mano cerca de Camus.  
  
—Sí, vale. Tú lo sabes todo, oh, gran compendio de enciclopedias andante.  
  
—Mi nombre es Camus.  
  
—No, es tu apellido —rebatió Milo, mirándole de reojo— ¿Quieres que te recuerde tu nombre? No sé, por si lo has olvidado…  
  
—No —dijo Camus cortante—, gracias.  
  
Y Milo se rió otra vez, porque aquella era una de tantas complicidades entre los dos.  
Camus estiró un brazo por encima de Milo, buscando a tientas las manzanas que habían traído. Al final, Milo tomó una y se la dejó en el regazo a Camus, encima del libro que había estado leyendo.  
  
Camus le dio un mordisco y desvió sus ojos del libro a Milo, que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto, disfrutando de la brisa húmeda y fresca.  
Una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios y parecía contento y relajado.  
El pelirrojo cerró el libro y tragó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano y notando como el humor de Milo se le contagiaba.  
  
—Pareces feliz —dijo Camus.  
  
—Lo soy —le contestó Milo antes de rodar la cabeza para mirarle y sonreír.  
  
—Me alegro. ¿Todo bien, entonces?  
  
Milo chistó un poco antes de mirarse las manos. Abría y cerraba los puños lentamente y acabó frotándose las palmas una contra otra mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
—Supongo.  
  
—Oh, oh.  
  
—¿Oh, oh, qué? —preguntó Milo, desconcertado.  
  
—¿Problemas en el paraíso?  
  
Camus volvió a morder la manzana, masticando concienzudamente para darle tiempo a Milo para que se explicara.  
  
—No exactamente —volvió a mirarse las manos, presionando unas yemas contra otras al tiempo que hablaba—. Shaka me hace sentir querido, la mayoría del tiempo. Es que…  
  
Milo suspiró y presionó una mano contra otra.  
  
—A veces me gustaría tocarlo. No sé, estoy con él y me pican las manos, pero me da miedo hacer cualquier cosa. A veces me besa, pero ya está.  
  
—¿Y qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó entre mordiscos.  
  
Milo le sonrió y no había sombras en su expresión, sólo una dulce satisfacción. Camus le habría escupido pepitas de manzana, pero era demasiado digno para hacerlo.  
  
—Bien, ya me he acostumbrado. Aunque de vez en cuando anhelo más.  
  
Milo estiró todo el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. Camus empezó a masticar más despacio, observándolo. Un trueno llamó su atención y empezó a recoger, sin prisa pero sin pausa.  
  
—La tormenta —advirtió a Milo.  
  
—Ya viene, ya está aquí —Milo levantó los brazos y se acabó de estirar, bostezando.  
  
Camus se levantó y se colgó el hatillo con sus libros y las manzanas de un hombro.  
  
—Venga, nos vamos a mojar —Camus le dio una patadita a la pierna de Milo, que seguía en el suelo.  
  
—Pues ya ves tú —respondió éste mientras se levantaba.  
  
—La semana pasada no decías lo mismo —le recordó Camus.  
  
—La semana pasada me había acabado de lavar el pelo cuando se puso a llover. Y eso, querido amigo mío, es una putada.  
  
Empezaron a caminar hacia el Santuario a buen paso, siguiendo el camino libre vegetación que serpenteaba entre el bosquecillo en el que se encontraban.  
Vieron un rayo a lo lejos y el trueno que le siguió fue largo y rotundo. La tormenta no iba a caer aún, pero les iba pisando los talones.  
  
—Por cierto —empezó Camus cuando se acercaron a las barracas de los aspirantes—, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Shaka?  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Milo distraído.  
  
—Regalo, para Shaka. Es su cumpleaños.  
  
Milo se paró en seco y Camus hizo lo mismo un par de pasos más adelante.  
  
—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Milo, levantando la vista del suelo hacia Camus.  
  
—Mañana.  
  
Las gotitas de lluvia que les habían ido persiguiendo durante todo el camino empezaron a caer en más cantidad, con más ganas.  
  
—¿Mañana?  
  
Camus arrugó el entrecejo y puso una mano en su cintura, afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Otro rayo y otro trueno les volvieron a poner en marcha, ahora entre la ligera lluvia que no tardaría en convertirse en una tormenta.  
  
—Se me había olvidado —dijo Milo, adelantando a Camus—. Se me había olvidado completamente.

* * *

Shaka se encontraba en el jardín de los sales gemelos, descansando del día tan ajetreado que había tenido.  
Las visitas no habían terminado hasta hacía relativamente poco. La mayoría de sus compañeros más cercanos habían ido en persona y otros habían hecho llegar sus felicitaciones y regalos por otros medios. Como Mu.  
  
Shaka notó un pensamiento que no era suyo nacer en el fondo de su mente y la voz de Mu eclipsó todo lo que hubiera estado pensando hasta ese momento.  
  
« _¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?_ »  
  
Shaka sonrió, sin dejar de levitar. Vestía una túnica granate que flotaba alrededor de sus piernas, ondeando perezosa.  
Recordó el regalo de Mu, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda, dentro de una caja de madera que probablemente había labrado él mismo. Recordó el tacto de las varillas de incienso y su olor al quemarlo.  
  
« _Sí_ » contestó, enviando el pensamiento hasta el lemuriano, que lo recibió con alegría.  
  
El gozo se tradujo de uno a otro sin palabras, sólo como un calor plácido en el pecho. Su conexión se fortaleció con el refuerzo positivo y pasaron unos minutos antes de que Mu se colara en su mente de nuevo.  
  
« _¿Qué te ha regalado Milo?_ » preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
« _Aún nada_ » respondió de inmediato.  
  
La incertidumbre se paseó de uno a otro. Aún no era demasiado tarde, pero era ya casi hora de cenar.  
  
« _¿No ha ido o mandado una nota?_ »  
  
« _No_ » verificó Shaka.  
  
« _No creo que tarde mucho más_ » aventuró Mu.  
  
El vínculo que los unía aún no se había cerrado y Mu supo que Shaka no se sentía nervioso ni frustrado. Mu tranquilizó sus propios sentimientos para no transmitírselos a su amigo. No quería contaminar su espíritu con una angustia innecesaria.  
  
Cuando el espíritu de Mu empezaba a notarse lejano, Shaka reanudó la conversación.  
  
« _No creía que aguantaría tanto tiempo_ »  
  
« _¿A qué te refieres?_ »  
  
Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que el pensamiento de Shaka se transmitiera en palabras.  
  
« _Milo, no creía que llegaría a este punto_ »  
  
Mu dejó que los segundos pasaran lentamente. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó para mirar hacia los Templos de arriba, escrutando el horizonte oscuro. Ya había tenido una conversación parecida con Shaka medio año atrás, pero tal vez era hora de recordarle un par de cosas.  
  
« _Deberías ceder un poco más_ » le comunicó mientras soltaba su pelo y agarraba el cepillo que tenía escondido en un cajón « _Seríais más felices, los dos_ »  
  
Shaka apretó los párpados un poco, sin dejar su posición de flor de loto flotante.  
  
« _No es como si no tuviera ganas de tener sexo con él_ »  
  
A Mu se le cayó el cepillo cuando notó la oleada de deseo que acompañaba las palabras de Shaka. Carraspeó antes de agacharse a recogerlo, un poco incómodo.  
  
« _Es que no sé si Milo está preparado para el siguiente paso_ »  
  
Mu sonrió satisfecho al notar la ansiedad que transmitía Shaka sin palabras. Ahora sabía que podía alargar la conversación y sacarle más información que las otras veces. Cepilló su pelo con movimientos largos, firmes y lentos.  
  
« _¡Te preocupas por él!_ » espetó Mu.  
  
Shaka arrugó las cejas y estiró un poco el cuello, confundido.  
  
« _Claro que sí, pero no es eso. Soy yo el que tiene interés, no él_ »  
  
Mu llevó el cepillo a su pecho y lo estrujó allí. No había contado con eso. En su afán de no hablar claro, Shaka nunca le había explicado cómo había empezado aquella relación o cuán profunda era. A Mu le tocaba adivinar cada paso e interpretar las pocas palabras que había pronunciado Shaka sobre el tema.  
Pero no le cuadraba muy bien lo que decía Shaka. Él estaba seguro de que Milo estaba enamorado de Shaka, dijera el hindú lo que dijera.  
  
« _Entonces te preocupas por tí_ »  
  
« _¿Cómo?_ »  
  
« _No quieres salir herido_ »  
  
Shaka no respondió, no era su costumbre confirmar algo que era obvio.  
  
« _¿Estás seguro de que Milo no tiene interés?_ »  
  
A Mu sólo le llegó certeza desde el otro lado de su vínculo. El lemuriano suspiró mientras continuaba con su cepillado.  
  
« _Shaka, a veces sabes qué es lo mejor para los demás, pero muchas veces te olvidas de qué es lo mejor para tí mismo. Para Shaka, no para Buda o el Santo de Virgo._ »  
  
Shaka continuó sin contestar y Mu siguió hablando.  
  
« _Toma este consejo, amigo. Si sabes lo que quieres para ser feliz, vé a por ello. Deja de calcular probabilidades en tu cabeza y arriésgate, seguro que te llevas una sorpresa muy grande. Todo lo que anhelas está delante de tus ojos, pero los mantienes cerrados_ »  
  
Shaka notó la suave sensación de un buenas noches y sus mentes se alejaron poco a poco, fluyendo cada una por su propio camino.  
Y supo que tenía razón, él mismo había llegado a la misma conclusión una y otra vez, aunque siempre tratara de encontrar otra.

* * *

La cerilla iluminó su rostro desde abajo, pintando sombras inquietantes en su rostro antes de que alejara la llama para prender la mecha de una vela. Continuó con su faena hasta que la cerilla se apagó. Encendió otra y en silencio alumbró tenuemente la instancia.  
  
—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —preguntó Milo mientras recolocaba las velas aquí y allá.  
  
Se encontraban en la habitación de Shaka, donde dormía. Y era la primera vez que estaban allí.  
  
—Bien —respondió sin profundizar en su respuesta.  
  
Milo paró y observó a Shaka unos segundos antes de suspirar y dejar la última vela sobre un aparador.  
Agarró uno de los cojines que estaban apoyados en la pared, cerca de una mesita baja, la misma que Shaka solía mover a su estancia de meditación cuando Milo le visitaba. Lo dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó encima de él, delante de Shaka.  
  
Se mordisqueó los labios, pensando si era sabio lo que quería hacer. Tampoco se lo pensó mucho.  
  
—Abre los ojos —pidió, esperando la reacción de Shaka.  
  
El hindú estaba sentado en el suelo, también sobre un cojín parecido al que usaba Milo, y aunque tenía las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, su posición era ligeramente más relajada que cuando meditaba.  
  
—No.  
  
—Abre los ojos —probó Milo por segunda vez, ahora un poco más desesperado.  
  
Shaka frunció el ceño. Su gesto era suave pero evidente en unas facciones que no solían cambiar se enfrentase a lo que se enfrentase.  
  
—No —repitió Shaka su respuesta.  
  
Milo chistó y Shaka le notó moverse inquieto cerca de él.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Milo, la molestia que sentía se hacía clara en su voz.  
  
—¿Por qué sí? —replicó Shaka, levantando una ceja despacio.  
  
Milo se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar la discusión.  
  
—¿Por mí? —terminó diciendo, con los dedos cruzados para que la excusa le valiese.  
  
Shaka frunció un poco más el ceño y un minuto entero pasó antes de que suspirase.  
  
—Es mi cumpleaños, no el tuyo —determinó Shaka—. ¿No deberías ser tú el que me honrara con un regalo y no al revés?  
  
Milo chistó otra vez, aunque ahora el tono se intuía más nervioso que enojado.  
  
—Da igual —cedió Milo, su voz sonando un poco más alejada de Shaka—, no importa.  
  
Shaka enderezó un poco más la espalda, estirando el cuello. Esperó un poco más y al escuchar que Milo se levantaba le llamó.  
  
—Milo, espera. ¿Te vas?  
  
Hubo unos segundos de indecisión antes de que Milo contestara.  
  
—No, sólo quería estirar las piernas.  
  
Shaka apretó los labios y lo que peor le supo es que adivinó la verdad en el tono de Milo. Y él ya se había asustado y toda la preocupación para nada.  
Shaka palmeó el suelo frente a sí y esperó a que Milo se sentara justo donde él había indicado. El heleno no tardó en hacerlo y después de tomar aire, Shaka abrió los ojos, despacio.  
  
La iluminación era tenue, las llamas de las velas que Milo se había dedicado a encender al entrar hacían de la habitación un lugar más cálido. Los ojos de Shaka tardaron unos pocos segundos en adaptarse, pero antes de poder ver con precisión los rasgos de Milo, pudo reconocer su figura.  
  
—Ya está —dijo Shaka cuando por fin pudo verlo.  
  
Los labios de Milo estaban entreabiertos y sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro, inquietas, o tal vez era el efecto de las llamas de las velas reflejadas en sus írises turquesa.  
Shaka contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de notar como los músculos de Milo se relajaban y sus labios se juntaban en una sonrisa pequeña, enamorada.  
Había olvidado lo atractivo que era Milo.  
  
Al final Mu iba a tener razón y sólo necesitaba abrir los ojos.  
  
Shaka se removió un poco, casi de forma imperceptible. Y carraspeó.  
  
—¿Qué querías? —preguntó, intuyendo que tal vez le había hecho abrir los ojos para enseñarle su regalo.  
  
Pero Milo negó con la cabeza, ensanchando su sonrisa todavía más.  
  
—Nada, sólo verlos.  
  
—¿Y mi regalo? —preguntó Shaka, inquisitivo.  
  
Milo se encogió un poco, rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada.  
  
—Sobre eso…  
  
—No importa —le cortó Shaka, sabiendo que no había traído nada—. Creo que sé lo que quiero.  
  
Se impulsó hacia delante, poniendo sus manos en los muslos de Milo. Apoyó el peso en sus rodillas y se inclinó hasta hacer chocar sus labios contra los del otro.  
Milo reaccionó como todas las veces que le había besado, con el corazón en la garganta y entregando cada milímetro de sus labios a la boca de Shaka, esperando al momento en el que el beso terminara para volver a respirar.  
  
Pero el beso no terminó. Shaka se alejó unos milímetros sólo para volver a presionar sus bocas, una contra la otra.  
Milo levantó una mano y se agarró a la túnica granate de Shaka, echando la cabeza y la espalda hacia atrás, según el hindú iba empujándole.  
  
—¿Qué? —intentó preguntar mientras empezaba a perder el equilibrio.  
  
Shaka le agarró de la nuca y le volvió a besar y en algún momento Milo se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo de la habitación y que los besos de Shaka ahora habían cambiado su trayectoria, delineando su mandíbula.  
Las rodillas de Shaka buscaron sitio entre sus piernas y Milo las abrió sin muchas protestas, contento al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shaka sobre el suyo.  
  
Shaka se incorporó unos centímetros y apartó un mechón rebelde del pelo de Milo de su frente, observándolo con atención. Enrolló el rizo antes de soltarlo, maravillado. Le besó allí también y Milo cerró los ojos, agarrándose de los brazos de Shaka.  
  
Y cuando Milo volvió a mirar en los ojos de Shaka tuvo claro que era lo que quería. Le quería a él.

* * *

Se habían movido del suelo al colchón de plumas hacía un rato y aunque Milo tenía calor no le importaba que Shaka estuviera tumbado encima de él, desnudo, cansado, contento y saciado. La pátina de sudor que había cubierto su piel se había secado ya hacía un rato, aunque continuaban húmedos allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban.  
Milo acariciaba la espalda de Shaka, que reposaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, contando los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Apartó el pelo de Shaka para tener mayor acceso a su piel y lo oyó murmurar alguna queja. Lo notó estremecerse y con esfuerzo echó una manta por encima de sus cuerpos, sacando un pie hasta tocar el suelo frío con el talón, para no morir asado.  
La toma de frío, le decía Camus. Milo se quiso reír por pensar en su amigo justo en aquel momento, pero no quería que nada acortara su tiempo con Shaka.  
  
Había esperado tanto por ese momento y había pasado tan rápido que aún no se lo podía creer. ¿Había sido real?  
La molestia en la parte baja de su cuerpo le decía que sí. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y se movió ligeramente, aunque se sonrojó cuando Shaka se frotó un poco contra él, apretando sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba claro que no sólo sabía hacer el amor con las palabras.  
  
Milo besó la cabeza de Shaka, aspirando el olor de su pelo y murmuró unas pocas palabras.  
  
—Me tenías engañado —fue la frase que salió de sus labios—. Yo creía que eras un mojigato y resulta que sabes trucos que yo no conocía.  
  
Rió suavemente cuando los párpados de Shaka se cerraron un poco más y los músculos del hindú se tensaron. Milo le vio contener un bostezo antes de apretar el rostro contra su pecho y dejar que su aliento caliente chocara contra él.  
Shaka levantó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla entre los pectorales de Milo. No abrió los ojos, pero parecía bastante más despierto que unos minutos antes.  
  
Y pensó que todo se acababa aquí. Milo había querido buscar el amor en sus ojos, comprobar que era cierto que le amaba sin forzarle a tocarle, pero le había obligado a mirar.  
Y Shaka había caído entre sus brazos… como todos los demás. Ahora sólo cabía esperar la despedida y aguantar el tipo hasta el final.  
  
Su mano bajó de la cabeza de Shaka a su espalda, donde continuó acariciando apenas con las yemas, con pulso firme. Aunque notaba la respiración atorársele en la garganta.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos más en los que se dedicaron a suspirar y estar cerca el uno del otro. Shaka estaba empezando a quedarse dormido otra vez, pero algo se lo impedía. Cuando volvió a apoyar su oreja encima del pecho de Milo supo el qué.  
El corazón del heleno latía con fuerza y su respiración era irregular. Estaba inquieto. ¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, qué te pasa? —preguntó Shaka, obligándose a aclarar sus sentidos y despertar del todo.  
  
Milo tomó aire antes de hablar.  
  
—Ya está ¿no?  
  
—¿Ya está el qué?  
  
—Se acabó.  
  
Shaka se dio unos segundos para analizar el tono triste pero ligero de Milo y sus palabras exactas. Sumó lo que sabía de él y lo que acababa de ocurrir, y no le gustó para nada el resultado.  
  
—No —dijo Shaka con voz firme—, no se ha acabado nada.  
  
Milo parpadeó y dejó de acariciarle la espalda. Quitó el brazo que tenía debajo de la cabeza y llevó sus dos manos a la cintura de Shaka. Parecía confundido pero esperanzado. Y Shaka lo supo porque Milo le estaba abriendo su mente de forma inconsciente.  
  
—Tener sexo no significa culminar una relación, no significa terminarla. Esta sólo ha sido una de muchas que vendrán.  
  
Milo se mordió los labios para no sonreír y apretó los dedos contra la piel de Shaka, buscando su cadera angosta para asirse al hueso.  
  
—Si lo haces por mí no tienes porque forzarte… —trató Milo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así, pero tenía que asegurarse.  
  
Shaka negó con la cabeza y hociqueó buscando a Milo. Terminó por darle un besito en la barbilla.  
  
—Yo también me estaba conteniendo.  
  
Milo dejó de morderse los labios porque su sonrisa era imparable. Quería volver a ver los írises de Shaka reflejando su amor, pero se guardaría ese privilegio para algún día especial. Como su cumpleaños, que era en menos de dos meses.  
Al final, Milo terminó por dejar salir una risa floja que reverberó en su pecho, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Shaka. El hindú ya había abierto la boca para preguntar, pero Milo se le adelantó hablando primero.  
  
—Ya, creo que se notaba. Mi culo aún está acordándose.  
  
Shaka apretó los labios, pero no contestó. Se quedaron remoloneando un rato más, disfrutando de su compañía sin palabras, entrelazando los dedos y dándose besos furtivos aquí y allá.  
  
—Al final no te he dado ningún regalo —recordó Milo de repente.  
  
—Sí, sí que me lo has dado. El tuyo ha sido mi favorito.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —indagó Milo levantando una ceja y volviendo a poner una mano debajo de su nuca.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Milo rozó un pie de Shaka con uno de los suyos y rumió un poco antes de contestar.  
  
—¿Es por qué te he dejado mi culo, verdad? Lo dices porque has sido tú el que la mete —dijo con resentimiento fingido—. Pues ahora me vas a regalar tú a mí, hombre, habrase visto.  
  
Milo agarró a Shaka de la cadera y se impulsó hacia un lado, tomando a su amante desprevenido y cambiando posiciones.  
  
—¡Milo! —gritó Shaka, sintiéndose demasiado cerca del borde de la cama.  
  
Puso sus manos en los hombros de Milo y se agarró, mientras los dos intentaban encontrar sus piernas entre el lío que tenían montado.  
  
—Tranquilo, que el colchón está en el suelo —dijo antes de arrastrarlos a los dos hacia el centro de la cama—. Y seré gentil.  
  
Shaka no le veía, pero sabía que Milo estaba sonriendo con lujuria. Entre otras cosas porque tenía los dedos encima de sus labios.  
  
—No era eso —acabó diciendo aprovechando el momento de calma—. No era por el sexo, aunque ha sido fantástico.  
  
Milo ladeó la cabeza y dejó caer parte de su peso encima de Shaka, apoyándose en los codos.  
  
—¿No? ¿Entonces que era? —preguntó con curiosidad genuina.  
  
—Me quieres —sentenció Shaka.  
  
Milo entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar.  
  
—Yo no te lo he dicho.  
  
—No hace falta, yo lo sé.  
  
Y Shaka sonrió, dibujando las facciones de Milo en su mente con los dedos.


End file.
